Halloween Special 2014
Halloween Special 2014 'is the fifteenth episode in the third season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the sixty-fifth episode overall. Plot Two previous episodes are replayed when both costumed marines and a ghost entered the infested academy, defended themselves from infested terran attack, and encountered Bob the Ragelot as masked, chainsaw-wielding psycho killer. The episode starts outside the academy, where another marine in hotdog costume and reaper in Grim Reaper costume are waiting at the door. On the ground is a trail of blood splattered from the doorway. The marine jumps as he hears a scream from inside, so they take a peek on a sofa-barricaded window. They witness the zealot attacking the orange marine and ghost with the chainsaw. The ghost uses his rifle to block the chainsaw and retreats to the lounger with the marine. Bob then slashes them, only to slice the lounger in half as both terran units escape. The ghost hangs on the hanged picture frame but the zealot cuts it down. The ghost dodges attacks and runs off. Reaper notices his companion fled screaming towards the terran village, leaving trails of ketchup and mustard on the ground. He decides to save them. He tries to tug the sofa out of the window in order to enter. The orange marine hides under the low table, but Bob smashes it in half with his chainsaw and jumps upon it, causing the marine to squish out and hit the bookshelf. Marine climbs up the shelf, and the ghost helps him ascend. The zealot attacks them by shaking the shelf. The shelf topples him over, and both terran units flee. Outside, the reaper stops pulling the blockage and distances himself, preparing to use his jetpacks as a brute-force to go through the sofa. Bob recovers by slicing through the shelf up, and does a horrific war cry, scaring the ghost and marine as they scream hopelessly. Suddenly, someone broke into the room and hit the zealot. The reaper manages to defeat the enemy who gets toppled again by a couch. As he stands up, the ghost and marine scream again, thinking the grim reaper approaches to take their lives. As the reaper removes his hood, it settles his fellow terran units down. The ghost claps and the marine hugs him, but he is shoved away by awkwardness. The trio hears a bell chiming loudly from above, indicating it is midnight. They investigate the spiral stairs and climb to enter the higher level. As they reach the bell room, they notice a purple round object. It suddenly shows an infestor in Joker makeup, and a Harley Quinn-costumed infested terran jump-scares in front of the screen. The terran units yell in terror. The ending shows "Happy Halloween" remark on infested academy landscape. Characters * Orange marine (as Goku marine) * Ghost * Red marine (as Ranger marine, intro only) * Overlords (cameos) * Infested terrans (intro only) * Bob the Ragelot * Reaper * Hotdog marine * Jokefestor (debut) * Infested terran in Harley Quinn costume Trivia * This episode is a sequel of "Halloween Special 2013" and it is the third Halloween-special episode in the series. * This is the first and only Halloween-themed episode without a year stamp on its episode title, simply titled as "'''Halloween Special". * This episode was uploaded at three days before Halloween. * The infested academy is proven infested when the infestor is present. Cultural references * The masked zealot armed with chainsaw is a parody of Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th and chainsaw wielder Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. ''He was first shown in "Halloween Special 2013" * Jokefestor is based on the Batman villain Joker, whose version is based on ''The Dark Knight. ** Also, his jester-costumed infested terran is based on Joker's accomplice Harley Quinn, whose version is based on Batman: The Animated Series. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Holiday Special Episodes Category:Terran Episodes